Second Generation Spirit Detective
by makaro1
Summary: Now that Yusuke, Hiei, and the rest of the gang have been kidknapped, it's up to their kids to save them. To rescue their parents they are pitted into a recreation of the Dark Tournament while their parents are held captive by the Spirit Voodoo Mistress.
1. The Algebra Test

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 1: The Algebra Test  
  
The alarm went off. A loud beeping sound disrupted Kyoko's dream. She groaned.  
  
"Kyoko! Wake up!" shouted her mother, Keiko Urameshi. "You too, Yusuke! Get out of bed, you two!"  
  
In unison, Yusuke and Kyoko mumbled, "Five more minutes."  
  
"YUSUKE!"  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Kyoko staggered into the bathroom and shut the door. She heard her mother telling her father that he was a bad influence on her as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush. "C'mon Yusuke, get going, you're going to be late for work! Y'know, you are such a bad influence on our daughter. Would you just GROW UP?"  
  
"Keiko, stop shouting, it's early," Yusuke whined, "Besides, I'm not a bad influence."  
  
Back in the bathroom Kyoko shook her head. That's Dad, she thought, screwing the cap back onto the toothpaste bottle. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked identical to her father except she was a girl and was only thirteen. She looked nice, or at least every boy in school thought so. She pointed her finger at the mirror in the shape of a gun. Energy rushed to her fingertip. She sighed.  
  
"Kyoko, let's go, it's time for school!" Keiko yelled from the kitchen. Kyoko rushed into the kitchen. She grabbed her bag and kissed her parents goodbye. Keiko looked at her daughter and sighed.  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke shouted after her, "Don't let that Takenaka push you around, okay?"  
  
"Not a bad influence?" Keiko yelled, "She's wearing that green outfit you gave her!"  
  
"She looks good in green," Yusuke argued.  
  
"She has to wear her uniform, Yusuke!" Keiko exclaimed.  
  
"She looks better in green."  
  
Keiko rolled her eyes. "You have an appointment with Botan this morning, remember?" Keiko reminded him.  
  
"Yikes! Gotta run, bye Keiko!" Yusuke kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door. Keiko shook her head.  
  
On her way to school, Kyoko met up with Yukina and Kuwabara's daughter, Kitako. Kitako looked like Yukina mostly, but had Kuwabara's nose, which Yusuke said wasn't the worst thing in the world; she could've had his hair.  
  
"Hi Kyoko!" Kitako said.  
  
"Hi Kitako! So, ready for the huge Algebra test?" Kyoko asked. She may have inherited her father's looks and fighting skill, not to mention his green jumpsuit, but she was proud to say she took after Keiko in the academic department.  
  
"No! I hate Algebra. I'm going to fail. Oh, good morning Yo, Ryo, and Ai!" Leika said cheerfully to two rather short twins, a boy and a girl, walking up to them accompanied by a taller girl with beautiful, long red hair and green eyes.  
  
The boy, Yo, replied, "Hn." His sister bopped him on the head. "Ouch Ai, that hurt! What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Just because Father goes around saying "hn" all the time like an idiot doesn't mean you have to," Ai said.  
  
"I'm telling Father!" Yo yelled.  
  
"Fine, see if I care!" Ai shouted.  
  
"You will once you're grounded!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Yes I would!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Is that so, well, you can just go to-"  
  
"Would you guys knock it off?" said a voice from somewhere behind them. The twins jumped.  
  
"- Makai," Ai finished sheepishly, "geez, Ryo, don't scare us like that!" "I'm trying to study, like you should be," Ryo said, burying her nose back into the book. They walked the rest of the way asking each other math questions. Kyoko got every single one right and so did Ryo.  
  
When they got in the school they passed Mr. Takenaka who saw Kyoko and sighed. Five minutes into first period, Mr. Takenaka, the principal now, came over the loud speaker.  
  
"Urameshi! Please report to Mr. Takenaka's office immediately!" Proudly, Kyoko exited the room and strode slowly down to the principal's office, a place she had come to know well; starting with her first day when Yusuke told her his name was Mr. Talksalota.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Takenaka! Can I help you?" she asked. She brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and grinned like Yusuke if he wore lipstick.  
  
"Urameshi, please! I just got rid of Yusuke and then you come along! Could you please just wear your uniform more then twice a week? Please, Urameshi! That outfit has haunted me enough!" he begged, pointing at the green jumpsuit.  
  
"But Mr. Takenaka, I wear it every day, sir. I'm wearing it right now!" she said innocently. She slipped off her green shirt to reveal the school uniform. Mr. Takenaka covered his face with his hands. He gave her a do-I- really-look-that-stupid look and shook his head.  
  
"Could you wear it on the outside?" he requested weakly. Kyoko was Yusuke, only she was smarter and did homework. Thank god Keiko was her mother or Mr. Takenaka would have died.  
  
"You know what, Mr. T? I'm feeling nice today, so I'll wear it like you said for today. Just don't tell my dad, okay? That would be embarrassing," she said. After making him swear he wouldn't tell her father that she wore her uniform she pulled off the rest of the outfit and looked like any other girl at school. She smiled sweetly at him and left.  
  
She stowed her outfit in her locker and made it back to class just before the Algebra test.  
  
Everyone came out of the classroom grumbling about the test and their scores.  
  
"Did you see that thing? Fifty two questions in twenty minutes!"  
  
"How do you get a seven?"  
  
"Some of that stuff was from Chapter 8! This was a Chapter 3 test!"  
  
"How do you tell the difference between an "x" and a multiplication sign?"  
  
"I dunno they look the same to me!" "Oh, cheer up, Kitako, I'm sure you can't have done that bad!" Kyoko said to Kitako who was looking at the ground.  
  
"But I did!" she insisted.  
  
"What did you get?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Seventy seven," she said glumly.  
  
"That's not that bad. Anyway, don't worry," Kyoko said reassuringly, "my dad told me that your dad once got a seven on a science test. You scored seventy more points than him, you should rub it in!"  
  
"What did you get?" Kitako asked the others.  
  
"I haven't looked yet," Kyoko admitted. She grabbed her paper out of her bag and looked at it. She sighed. "Whoa, just made an A, barely. Ryo, your turn."  
  
"I got a 93. I must admit, I am rather disappointed," she said. They all turned to the twins.  
  
"We got 85s," they said at the same time.  
  
"Good job guys," Kyoko said. The twins glared at each other's test papers.  
  
"HEY! That's my answer, Yokai!" Ai yelled, using Yo's real name.  
  
"I wrote it down first! You're the cheater!" Yo retorted.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"That's mine too!"  
  
"And I'm tellin' ya, it's mine!"  
  
"Would you two shut it?"  
  
Finally the bell signaling that they could leave wrung. They started walking to Kyoko's house to do their homework. On the way they ran into a group of boys, obviously a gang. The leader approached Kyoko.  
  
"Hey, girl, give us all your money and we'll let ya pass by," he sneered. Kyoko smiled.  
  
"Or if you're short on cash, we could always take somethin' else," another one of them piped in, smiling. Kyoko looked at them innocently. "I'm afraid that won't be necessary, boys!" she said with an evil grin, "So, how does it feel to meet Kyoko Urameshi in person?" The boys' eyes widened with fear.  
  
"Urameshi?" They gasped, slowly backing away.  
  
"-and Kitako Kuwabara?"  
  
"Kuwabara?"  
  
"-and Ryo Minamino?"  
  
"Minamino?"  
  
"-and Ai and Yo (cough, Kai) Jaganshi?"  
  
"Oh crap! C'mon guys, let's get out of here and leave these beautiful ladies alone, shall we?" the leader suggested timidly.  
  
"What do you mean 'ladies'?" Yokai shouted. He grabbed one of them by the collar and punched him in the face. The rest followed suit. "So- how-beautiful- am- I- now?" Ai asked in between punches, "Call my brother a lady? You'll pay for that big time!" Kyoko was busy with the leader. Well, at least he was busy with her.  
  
After every member of the gang was either out of sight or unconscious, the girls and Haru walked to Kyoko's house to do their homework. Keiko greeted them with snacks and a squeal of delight when she saw Kyoko in her uniform on a Tuesday. They shared their test results with Keiko.  
  
"So," Keiko said through a mouthful of chocolate chips, "we're getting together tonight, all of us."  
  
"Is Grams coming over too?" Kyoko asked, referring to Atsuko.  
  
"I don't know. You know her, she'll show up if she feels like it," Keiko answered.  
  
".and hit Dad over the head. Honestly, that's got to be my favorite part of her visits," Kyoko said laughingly, as though gazing into her memory and watching Atsuko whack Yusuke over the head. Keiko suppressed a giggle. The doorknob turned and Yusuke walked through the door.  
  
"Hi Keiko!" he said. Kyoko jumped up to greet her father.  
  
"No "hi Kyoko", huh?" she asked in mock annoyance.  
  
"Hi Kyoko," Yusuke said, grinning. "So, how was your meeting?" Keiko asked him.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't much of a meeting. But guess what? Koenma and Botan are getting married!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Kyoko asked, "Wow! But how did- hey wait a minute, was he in his baby form or his good-looking one?"  
  
"Oh, his normal one," Yusuke turned to Kyoko and whispered, "but let's hope that's not the form he's in when they-"  
  
"YUSUKE!"  
  
"OUCH! Keiko that hurt!"  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. The Meeting

I'd like to thank Anthony for reviewing. I got really excited when I saw it, this is my first fic. Well, here's the second chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
Everyone was gathered into the Urameshi's living room talking loudly to each other.  
  
"So, Botan, how have you been?" Kurama asked the blue haired ferry girl.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. How are you enjoying raising a teenage girl?" she asked, giggling. Kurama shook his head and groaned. Right beside them, Hiei and Kuwabara were arguing over a spoon.  
  
"Back off! This is my spoon, fool! Keiko gave it to me," Hiei said angrily.  
  
"No, shrimp, this is your spoon!" Kuwabara said, holding up a spoon that had been melted backwards, "That's my spoon. You melted this one, remember?"  
  
"Oh, Kazuma, Hiei, please stop fighting," Yukina begged, "Here Kazuma, you can have my spoon." She turned back to Keiko, Mukuro, and Shizuru.  
  
"Husbands," she said in exasperation. Keiko, Mukuro, and Shizuru giggle.  
  
"So Koenma, when's the wedding?" Yusuke asked Koenma in an annoying tone. Koenma turned red.  
  
"SHUT UP, STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Koenma shouted, spraying Yusuke with spit while the others laughed loudly. Yusuke looked over to Kyoko and her friends. Kitako whispered something to them and they all burst out laughing.  
  
"I wonder what their talking about?" Yusuke thought out loud.  
  
"Oh, you know, the average teenage girl stuff," Koenma said, "Shopping, doing their hair, makeup, boys-"  
  
"Hey, now. Yo should not be in that kind of conversation," he pointed out.  
  
"Maybe their making fun of your hair," Keiko said, pushing a few stray hairs out of his face.  
  
Ryo walked over to her father. "Can we start now?" she whined.  
  
"Ryo, stop whining, we'll start soon," Kurama assured his daughter. He beckoned for her to sit on his lap. She took a seat and leaned back against his chest as he stroked her hair.  
  
Following suite, Ai and Yo went over and sat with their parents. Ai sat with Hiei and Yo sat with Mukuro. They both started pestering their parents about when the meeting would start. Then they started arguing what they thought the meeting was about. "You take care of this one, Mukuro," Hiei said, holding his head like he had a very bad headache. In the end the twins resolved the conflict by placing bets on what they thought it was about.  
  
Kyoko walked over to her father and sat down next to him. He ruffled her hair making it stick up in the back. She growled as she redid her pony tail. Yusuke shrugged innocently.  
  
Koenma stood up, in his older form, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ogre, where are my papers?" he demanded impatiently. The poor oni handed him a stack of papers with official looking stamps on them. Koenma straightened them and cleared his throat again.  
  
"I've called together this meeting to inform everyone that-"  
  
"Oh, Koenma, you don't have to be so formal!" Botan giggled. The sake Atsuko had brought over was making her a little tipsy. Koenma glared at her.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-"he paused to shoot Botan a look "-we at Spirit World have decided to appoint-" Suddenly the room got dark. The evil cackling of a woman bounced off the walls. Ryo fell off her father hard and hit the ground with a slight gasp.  
  
"Ryo?" Kyoko shouted, "Are you okay?" She got no reply.  
  
"Kyoko, is that you?"  
  
"Kitako!" Kyoko exclaimed when she heard her friend's voice.  
  
"Ouch, Ai, that's my foot!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Ai? Yo?" Kyoko asked. Nobody answered. For a moment Kyoko was worried then she said, "If you're nodding, I can't tell because I can't see!"  
  
"Oh!" came Yo's voice, "see, I told you Ai!" Kyoko sighed and felt her way to the light switch. With a gasp she realized that Ryo was lying on the ground with a bloody lump on her head and their parents, Koenma, and Botan were nowhere to found.  
  
Well, what did you think? I won't be able to update for a week 'cause I'm going away, but I'll be back soon. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of my story. Sorry it's shorter then the last one! 


	3. Acceptance

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
I'm back from my trip and I had a blast, sorry about the delay it caused though. Thank you so much for reviewing. Oh yeah, AquaRika wanted to know who Hiei and Kurama were married to. Hiei is married to Mukuro and Kurama isn't married to anyone at the moment. If you want I can write a little bonus chapter about it, but you have to tell me if you do!  
  
Chapter 3: Acceptance  
  
Kyoko looked at the spot where her parents had been sitting unbelievingly. Her eyes wandered to meet Kitako's. Both girls had fear in their eyes. Kyoko rose and opened the coat closet as though checking to see if their parents were hiding in there. Kitako, Ai, and Yo watched sadly as their friend walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"Don't you do anything stupid in there!" Kitako yelled through the wood. She didn't answer but threw something at the door in response. They stared at it for a moment before turning to Ryo. She was laying on the ground next to the couch. Blood trickled from where she had struck her head on the coffee table onto her face, running down her cheek like crimson tears. That ruled out that this was some kind of joke or training exercise. Kurama would never let this happen to his daughter.  
  
Kitako slowly approached Ryo while Ai and Yo watched in silence. She put her hands over Ryo's wounds and used the healing powers her mother taught her to close the cut seamlessly. Within minutes Ryo's head was healed and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"W-what happened?" she asked, getting to her feet.  
  
Ai smiled weakly and said, "I'll take this one." It was going to be hard because Ryo looked close to tears already. She took a deep breath and began. "Well, we were listening to Koenma talk," she explained while the other two nodded encouragingly, "a-and then it went dark and-"  
  
"-Ai stepped on my foot!" Yo interjected angrily. Ai hit him over the head.  
  
"You deserved it! Anyway, when the lights came back on our parents and everyone else were gone." Yo and Kitako nodded in sad agreement. Ryo's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I-is Father gone?" she asked in little more than a gasp. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ai," Yo whispered to his sister.  
  
"What?" she hissed back angrily, enraged that her brother would interrupt such a depressing moment for Ryo. After all, all she had was her father, she never even knew her mother.  
  
"My neck hurts from all this nodding." Ai sighed.  
  
"B-but what I don't get," Ryo was telling Kitako, "i-is why they took Kyoko too." Kitako giggled and patted her on the back.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, still fighting back laughter, "Kyoko's just in the bathroom." Ryo nodded.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look, more nodding," Yo pointed out quietly to Ai.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Before Yo could make a comeback the bathroom door swung open and Kyoko emerged, fully dressed in her father's green jumpsuit. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, shining with gel. Catching on, Ai and Yo brought their swords into view, Kitako formed her lavender Spirit Sword, and Ryo pulled a rose from her hair. All of them smiled. Kyoko grinned widely and put her index finger in front of her, forming a gun.  
  
"Let's go kick some butt."  
  
Well, there is Chapter 3. I really hope you liked it. If you were wondering why Kitako's Spirit Sword was lavender instead of yellow, I think that the color of Spirit Energy varies from person to person. (ex: Yusuke's is blue, Kuwabara's is yellow, Rando's is red/pink) However, it could be argued that it doesn't vary because Genkai's is blue too. Maybe I'll have Kyoko have blue Spirit Energy. Anyway, please REVIEW and tell me what you think! ( sorry it's so short) 


	4. Sulera, the Spirit Voodoo Mistress

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Thanks again for reviewing, but since it's been about two minutes since I finished the last chapter, I don't have anything else to say except please review.  
  
Chapter 4: Sulera: the Spirit Voodoo Mistress  
  
Yusuke woke up inside what looked like a cage made out of Spirit Energy. Surrounding him were the adult members of his living room except his mother, who had left early, plus Koenma. Everyone looked rather subdued. Keiko was sitting between Botan and Shizuru who were trying to comfort her as she cried. When she saw Yusuke she jumped up and flung her arms around him, nearly knocking him over.  
  
"Oh, Yusuke," she sobbed into his shoulder, "what if- what if we never get out of here? W-we'll never see K-Kyoko again and she'll be all alone and-" Yusuke put a finger to her lips and brought her down to the ground. He let her lean against his shoulder, still crying.  
  
"Shh, Keiko, it's all right. We'll be okay, the kids'll be okay, they'll find us," he cooed to his grief-stricken wife. Yusuke looked around the room at the others. Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama and Mukuro were gathered around something Yusuke couldn't see. Kuwabara moved and Yusuke's jaw dropped open in horror. It was Hiei and he was hurt really badly. He gently broke away from Keiko and stood beside Kurama.  
  
"What happened to him?" Yusuke asked pointing to Hiei's battered and bruised body. Much to Yusuke's surprise, Kurama grinned slightly.  
  
"He put up quite a fight, I saw him. Kicking and screaming the whole way," he answered proudly. Yusuke smiled.  
  
Yukina was bent over the unconscious form of Hiei and was attempting to heal him. Hiei's bruises were slowly disappearing and he started to stir. Mukuro heaved a sigh of relief. Hiei sat up but was shoved back down by Mukuro.  
  
"Yukina isn't finished yet," she explained when he looked up questioningly at her. Yukina gave her a brief smile of gratitude and continued. When she was finished everyone cheered.  
  
"Well, well, well, what a touching reunion," came the cruel voice of a woman. They all looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long raven-colored hair standing outside the force-field cage. She was wearing an evil smile and a forest green dress that went down to her feet. Her black eyes traveled from Koenma, Botan, and Shizuru to Yusuke and Keiko to Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Mukuro and then landed on Hiei. "Hello Hiei, I daresay you remember me, do you not?" she sneered, her awful smile growing. Hiei glared angrily at her.  
  
"Who the hec are you?" Yusuke burst out in annoyance. The woman's smile stayed in place but her eyes grew cold.  
  
"Quiet human fool. My name is none of your concern, but you can call me Sulera," she spat. Yusuke too glared at her. "Don't be so uptight Spirit Detective! By all means, enjoy yourself! You won't have much more time for that," she cackled, her eyes flashing with laughter.  
  
"We can break out of your stupid little 'force-field' together, Witchy," Yusuke said irritably. Sulera's smile widened even more.  
  
"I'm sure you could, but," she closed her eyes and concentrated. The white outlines of people covered the walls, leaving little or no space in between. Sulera's eyes snapped open and she laughed mirthlessly.  
  
"Spirit Voodoo," she explained evilly. "If you attack my force-field then whoever's outline you touched, that person will feel the pain multiplied by one hundred. For example," She walked over to an outline of Yusuke and touched it gently in the stomach. At that exact moment Yusuke felt a stabbing pain shoot through his abdomen. He doubled over and fell to his knees. Keiko rushed over to him. Sulera's smile grew.  
  
"And this pain cannot be cured by the girl," she said, jerking her head toward Yukina. She started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "Did I forget to mention that the outlines on the far side of the wall are those of your children?" Everyone stared at her as she turned on heel and walked away.  
  
That is the end of Chapter 4. I hope you liked it! Oh, by way, "sulera" means "future" in Fijian. Please REVIEW. This was actually longer then Chapter 3 on paper. I guess this one just didn't have as many spaces. 


	5. Much Needed Help

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho  
  
BIG NEWS! My friend, who likes to go by Kegam Kitsune, is really good at drawing and she has this hobby for making up Yuyu Hakusho comics/gags. She really liked this story and she's going to illustrate it! Oh, yeah, Kamylle, if you still want to be in my story (do you mind being evil? Mind control maybe?) then Kegam needs to know your hair color and length and eye color, and I need to know what you want to be called. Tell me this when you review for this chapter. Thanks again everyone!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The young Spirit Detective team made their way down 4th Avenue. They were going to find Kyoko's grandmother. Ryo silently recalled their conversation back in the apartment about ten minutes earlier.  
  
"Let's go see Grams, maybe she can help us," Kyoko suggested. The others were a bit skeptical. There was a long silence.  
  
"But what if she's drunk?" Ai asked finally in exasperation, voicing the opinion all the others had. Kyoko had just shrugged.  
  
"I guess that's just a chance we'll have to take. Besides, we have to tell her at least, I mean, her son and daughter-in-law have just been kidnapped, don't you think she ought to at least know?" At that point the others decided it was best to agree. A, Kyoko's so stubborn she'll drag them there whether they like the idea or not. B, they might as well trust Kyoko, she was one of their best friends. C, what other choice did they have?  
  
So now they were walking down an empty street in the dead of night, trying to find a woman who was probably up to her ears in alcohol right now. Ryo shook her head and laughed a little. Behind her Ai and Yo were redoing their earlier gamble by betting on whether or not Atsuko was drunk.  
  
Finally they arrived at her apartment building. They climbed stairs until they reached her floor. Panting, they opened the door and clamored out into the hallway. Beside them they heard the small ding! of an elevator and Ai and Yo walked over to stand beside them.  
  
"Hi, guys, why're you outta breath?" Yo asked surveying his friends. Kyoko, Kitako, and Ryo looked at him and growled.  
  
"You took the elevator? You lazy bum!" Kitako snapped.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, oops?" Yo laughed weakly as the girls advanced on him. "Ouch! Ai, help me!" Ai shook her head and watched Kitako beat up her brother. "Hey!" Yo said to his sister after Kitako finally rejoined Kyoko. "How come I got beat up when you took the elevator too?"  
  
"Tough luck, little bro," she said smiling.  
  
"Two minutes! I'm your little brother by two minutes!"  
  
"Grams!" Kyoko yelled, hammering on the door of Atsuko's apartment. "GRAMS!" When Atsuko didn't answer Kyoko turned the knob and found the door unlocked. She led the way inside and sighed when she saw Atsuko sitting on her couch drinking something from a bottle. Her eyes were crossed and she was red in the face. She saw Kyoko and stood up.  
  
"Hello, Kyoko, what brings you up here down yonder?" she asked, swaying dangerously. Kyoko rushed over to support her. She felt all the I-told-you- so glares she was getting from her friends behind her. She put Atsuko gently on the couch and turned around. She shrugged apologetically and motioned for them to gather around Atsuko. They followed her lead and sat down at her feet.  
  
"Well, Grams, actually, we kind of came here because we thought you might be able to help us," she said sadly. Atsuko nodded, apparently not noticing Kyoko's tone.  
  
"And help I will! What am I helping with?"  
  
"Our parents, Koenma, Botan, Shizuru, they all got kid, well, parent- knapped," Ai explained. Atsuko nodded again.  
  
"Right, right, too true."  
  
"We have to save them!" Ryo shouted. "Please, can't you do anything to help us? To help them? To help Yusuke and Keiko and- and my dad?" The last sentence faded into a whisper. Ryo's eyes were shining with tears.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Atsuko cried jumping to her feet. She fell back down again. "Botan told me to give this to you if you needed help!" She reached into a paper bag and pulled out a bottle of sake. She handed it to Ryo.  
  
"Take a swig, it'll make you feel better!" she said cheerily. Ryo looked dully at the alcohol.  
  
"How is this supposed to help?" she asked angrily.  
  
"It's not, but this is!" Atsuko pulled out a ball with an eye on it. Ai took it.  
  
"Let's poke it!" Yo suggested. Ai, Kyoko, Kitako, and Ryo crowded around Atsuko as she poked it hard.  
  
"Ow!" it yelled. It floated in the air for a minute and the dropped back into Ai's hand. She poked it again. "OW!" It floated into the air. She poked it again. "OWWW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP POKING ME IN THE EYE!"  
  
"Hey!" Ai said with a look of dawning comprehension. "That sounds like Dad!"  
  
"Yeah! It does!" Yo agreed excitedly. He poked it.  
  
"GAHHHH!"  
  
Everyone giggled.  
  
"It even looks like his Jagan!" Ai pointed out. The others nodded.  
  
"So all we have to do is follow the ball when we poke it! It'll lead us right to them!" Kyoko exclaimed happily. "We'll find your dad, Ryo, don't worry." She turned to Atsuko and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Grams! Well, we gotta go!"  
  
"Ya'll come back now, y'hear?"  
  
With a newfound hope the five friends followed the levitating eye out of the building and back down onto the street.  
  
"YEOW! QUIT POKING MY JAGAN!"  
  
Well, what did you think? Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, it was storming. Please REVIEW! 


	6. Ryoko and Jaiel

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Toki1, um, Kegam has to draw it first. Well, here's Chapter 6. I kind of combined two things to make the beginning, hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 6: Ryoko and Jaiel  
  
It was Hiei who broke the stunned silence.  
  
"I can take the pain, go through mine," he said indicating his outline. Mukuro snorted.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she challenged. Hiei stood up and faced her.  
  
"Yeah." Mukuro smiled and went over to Hiei's outline. Her finger hovered over one of his very private parts for a moment. Hiei's eyes widened with well disguised fear. She made to poke him but Hiei held up a hand to stop her. Everyone snickered.  
  
"Hn. I suppose we can come up with a better plan than that one," he declared, trying to regain his dignity.  
  
"Oh please, you were sweating," Yusuke grinned from nearby. Hiei glared at him.  
  
"EEEYOWW!"  
  
Mukuro rushed over to Hiei who was clutching his forehead in pain.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, looking at him concernedly.  
  
"I don't-ow-know-ow-but it-OW-feels like-ARGHH-someone's-OWW-poking my Jagan EyEOW!" Hiei tried to explain. Mukuro took off his headband and looked at the shut Jagan Eye.  
  
"Open it," Mukuro ordered pointing at the eye on his brow. Slowly it began to open. It looked red and irritated.  
  
"Well?" Hiei asked impatiently. "What does it look li-OUCH! MUKURO!" Hiei rubbed his eye with the back of his wrist where Mukuro had poked it. She shrugged apologetically.  
  
"Oh! I know what it is!" Botan exclaimed coming up behind them.  
  
"You do? What is it?" Hiei asked hurriedly.  
  
"It's the- what was it Koenma?" Botan asked turning to her fiancé. "The Levitating Jagan Orb," he answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"I thought it was the 'Hiei Forgot My Birthday So Here Is My Revenge' Orb?" Botan asked quizzically.  
  
"I changed it because it took too long to write down when I was filling out the paperwork," Koenma explained. "I made it when you forgot my birthday last year! You poke it in the eye, you feel that pain, you yell, and it levitates to find you."  
  
"Why do the kids have it?" Yusuke piped up while Hiei glared angrily at Koenma.  
  
"I gave it to Atsuko, I don't really know why," she admitted as an afterthought, "She must've given it to them!" Everyone except Hiei, who was putting his headband back on, praised Atsuko.  
  
"Oh dear, here is me interrupting yet another touching moment for my prisoners," Sulera's cool voice wafted through the cage of Spirit Energy. The smiles disappeared from everyone's faces as they turned around to meet the pitch-black eyes of the Voodoo Mistress.  
  
"What do you want?" Yusuke fought back the impulse to call her "Witchy" because she was standing dangerously close to Kyoko's outline. Sulera smiled evilly.  
  
"I merely wanted to make sure that you found the accommodations enjoyable," she said innocently. She walked over to Kurama's outline. "Tell me, Kurama, what do you think about your daughter's fighting skills?" Kurama's eyes narrowed and he remained silent. "Answer me!" she yelled thrusting her finger into his ribs. Kurama clutched his chest and stumbled backwards.  
  
"I have great confidence in her abilities," he said through gritted teeth. She smiled wider.  
  
"Do you think she could defeat these girls?" she asked waving her arms magnificently. Two girls around Ryo's age stepped from behind Sulera. They wore different expressions. One wore a smirk and the other one was expressionless. "This is Jaiel," she said pointing to smirking jet black haired girl, "and this is Ryoko." She indicated the expressionless girl to her right. Kurama's eye twitched slightly at the girl's name. "Both are my daughters. And both are quite capable of destroying yours." She turned around and started to walk away. The smirking girl followed her immediately but the other one looked at them sympathetically for a moment.  
  
"Ryoko!" Jaiel shouted. Ryoko turned around and walked after her sister.  
  
Okay, that one was a little short, sorry about that. I have a question regarding a possible sequel to this story. Biologically, Ryo is all human. Kurama had her in his human form so technically she's human. But what about spiritually? Could she transform into a Spirit Fox because she's the heir of the great Youko Kurama? Tell me, I need to know! REVIEW! 


	7. A Promised Battle

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho  
  
Hi guys! Thanks for the responses Anthony and Youkai Nightmare, I think I will make Ryo transform in the sequel. Oh, by the way, Ryoko is Kegam Kitsune, she practically begged and I thought it was the least I could do for her, so. Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 7: A Promised Battle  
  
"And this one's for grounding me last weekend," Yo said poking the eye, "And this one's for taking away my TV last month. And this one's for-"  
  
"Oh, give it a rest!" Ai snapped irritably from behind him. Yo scowled and let go of the orb. It floated into the air and led them forward, muttering,  
  
"Thaank you!"  
  
After about ten minutes the orb dropped back into Yo's hand. Ryo snatched it away and gently prodded it. It shouted and continued to guide them once more. About an hour later the orb stopped in midair and fell to the ground in mid shout.  
  
"STOP POKING ME IN THE-"  
  
Ryo poked at it nervously but it didn't move. She looked around at the others.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kitako asked looking at the unmoving sphere. Kyoko held her breath anxiously. Something with a large amount of Spirit Energy was coming at them, and fast.  
  
"Guys, get ready," she warned. The others looked confused but brought out their weapons. Yo unsheathed two swords and held them over his head.  
  
"Ha, I've got two swords, Ai," he gloated. She pulled out her sword and easily knocked one of the swords from her brother's hands.  
  
"Now you don't," she said. Yo glared at her and went to retrieve his other sword which was laying ten feet away. He leaned down to get it but somebody handed it to him before he could reach it.  
  
"Thanks," he said smiling at the sad looking dark blue haired girl who had handed him his sword. Then he did a double-take. "What the-? Who're you?" he asked nearly dropping his sword again in surprise. The rest of the group walked over to him and the strange girl. She still didn't answer.  
  
"Hello? Can't you talk? HEY!" Yo shouted waving a hand in front of her face. She stared unblinkingly at him.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would stop harassing my sister," said a cruel voice behind the silent girl. A girl with long black hair and sapphire eyes stepped out from behind her. She looked exactly the opposite of her sister. She was smiling in a mocking, evil way as opposed to the other girl who was staring at them in a mournful, yet slightly friendly way.  
  
"Well, since you can talk, very loudly, I might add, could you please tell us who you are?" Kyoko asked irritably, sensing that these were indeed enemies. The girl glared at her.  
  
"If you must be so rude about it, I will tell you. I am Jaiel and this is Ryoko. We've come to stop you from rescuing your parents," she explained coolly. Kyoko's stomach sank.  
  
"I wonder why you seem so confident, seeing as it's five against two," Kyoko said, eying Jaiel angrily. Jaiel smirked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. We have no problem with all of you taking us at once," she assured them.  
  
"I'll have to take you up on that," Kyoko snapped aggressively. Kitako looked at Jaiel over Kyoko's shoulder.  
  
"Let's do this like that Dark Tournament our parents fought in," she suggested. Kyoko grinned at her friend's idea.  
  
"That'd be cool! I've always wanted to be in that thing," Ai said excitedly. Yo nodded his consent, still not taking his gaze off of Ryoko. Ryo, however, spoke up from beside him.  
  
"But they only have two people. We should let them assemble a team too, so it's fair," she pointed out. Kyoko didn't see anything wrong with that idea.  
  
"All right," she sighed, "but you two only have one day, we're on a tight schedule. We'll get a ref and meet you in that field over there." Kyoko pointed to a corn field in the distance to their right. Ryoko gave a slight nod but Jaiel frowned.  
  
"Why do you get to call the shots? Death match, now!" she demanded loudly. Yo gasped as Ryoko put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back, it was the first time she'd even moved since they had met.  
  
"Sister, we should agree to their terms," she advised quietly. Then she turned her maroon gaze to Kyoko and the others. "We will meet you over in the field in one day's time." Without waiting for an answer she led her scowling sister back in the direction they had come from.  
  
Well, what did you think? I know it's a little short, sorry. Please REVIEW! 


	8. Crush

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sulking because school starts Tuesday. Oh well. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! By the way, do you like the new summary?  
  
Chapter 8: Crush  
  
Kyoko looked at her watch. It was 2am. Ryoko and Jaiel had been gone for nearly an hour and she was feeling tired. She looked at her friends. She laughed when she saw that they were all way ahead of her. They were lying on the ground underneath a large tree and were fast asleep. All of them except Yo. He was sitting curled up in a ball resting his chin on his knees. He was staring up at the stars and seemed deep in thought. This surprised Kyoko; Yo was always the one goofing off and being lazy. She rose from her spot in the grass and strode over to him.  
  
"Yo?" she whispered gently. He jumped and looked up at her.  
  
"Oh, hi Kyoko didn't see ya there," he mumbled, moving over to make room for her. She sat down and looked at him with her head tilted. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, directing her gaze to the starlit sky. "I was just wondering what you were doing, that's all." He looked at her.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"Wha-ho, Yokai Jaganshi thinking, now that's something I never thought I'd see," she teased him.  
  
"I was just thinking," he continued through gritted teeth, "about those girls we met today," he told her. "The one girl, Jaiel, she seemed like a normal bad guy, I mean, girl, but Ryoko-" Kyoko cut him off with the most annoying smile ever.  
  
"You like her," she finished, grinning.  
  
"No, no, it's not that, it's just," Yo tried to protest but he could feel his face growing red. Kyoko's mouth dropped open slowly.  
  
"You do! You do!" she exclaimed, "You have a crush on our enemy!" Yo's face was crimson by now. He was trying to scowl but he couldn't fight off the smile that was slowly growing on his lips. He wished he'd quit smiling like that.  
  
"Well, maybe I like her a little, but-" Kyoko cut him off again.  
  
"So, what drew you towards her, was it because she was so mysterious, or were you staring so long that your eyeballs almost fell out because she was so beautiful," Kyoko asked in a friendly, yet, mocking tone. Yo couldn't think of anything to say or do so he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Promise you won't tell," he begged. Kyoko smiled kindly.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
That's the end of this chapter, unfortunately. I know, it was really, really, really, short! But this chapter is really important to the story line so don't bite my head off! I'll post another one really soon, okay? The "Dark Tournament" will start in Chapter 10. 


	9. Bloody Slumber

Second Generation Spirit Detectives  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
YES! My computer has finally let me back online! Since I updated last to yesterday my computer hasn't let me on the Internet. Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 9: Bloody Slumber  
  
Hiei furiously opened his eyes for the fifteenth time that night. Even though the kids had stopped poking his Jagan, he still couldn't for the life of him fall asleep. This was largely due to Kuwabara and Yusuke's snoring. Yusuke wasn't that bad, but Hiei could have sworn Kuwabara was making the whole force field cage shake.  
  
"How do Yukina and Keiko fall asleep at night?" he wondered mentally. He rolled over onto his side. His eyes were itching with tiredness so he shut them with one last vain attempt to fall asleep. Hiei was almost asleep when Kuwabara gave the loudest snore yet. Hiei swore out loud. Mukuro opened a bleary eye and looked at him.  
  
"Would you stop cussing and go to sleep?" she asked thickly. He looked over at her in annoyance.  
  
"Maybe if I could get to sleep I would!" he snapped, a little more aggressively then he meant to. Mukuro rose her head off of the ground and gave Hiei a death glare.  
  
"It's the middle of the night, I'm tired, I can't stop worrying about Ai and Yo, and you keep waking me up! You keep yelping-" Hiei opened his mouth furiously to protest her calling his shouts of pain "yelping" but she kept talking, "-and tossing and turning, could you just stop and go to sleep?" she asked with a mixed tone of pleading and anger. Hiei stared at her. He opened his mouth to speak but was again cut off, but by a different voice. A much crueler voice.  
  
"Oh, honestly, don't you do anything but spiel emotion? If I cut you I bet you'd bleed emotion," she sneered maliciously. She withdrew a knife from the folds of her cloak and with one swift motion brought it across Hiei's outline's arm. Hiei clutched his own arm in pain. Mukuro immediately forgot about their fight and scurried to remove his shirt and press it against the wound. Everyone else was awake now and staring angrily from Sulera to Hiei. Mukuro removed the bloodstained garment and a wide gash that ran from the side of Hiei's wrist down the middle halfway to his elbow was visible.  
  
"No, I guess I was wrong," she said, her eyes glittering at the bloody seen in front of her. "It seems you do bleed blood."  
  
"You evil witch!" Yusuke burst out furiously, getting to his feet and facing Sulera who was smiling from the other side of the force field. Keiko grabbed at his jacket.  
  
"Yusuke," she murmured with a gentle warning. Yusuke fought against her grip but Kurama and Kuwabara came over to help Keiko restrain him.  
  
"No, Yusuke, it isn't worth it," Kurama assured him holding onto his arm.  
  
"Yeah, Urameshi, leave it alone, the shrimp'll be okay," Kuwabara said. Yusuke yanked his arm out of Kurama's grip and straightened his jacket. Sulera smirked.  
  
"Hm, good choice because all I had to do to stop you was this." She rammed the handle of the knife into Yusuke's shoulder. It took all the will power he had to keep from crying out. He clutched his shoulder and fell onto the ground hard. Keiko whimpered and looked over at Sulera with watery, yet fierce, eyes.  
  
Yusuke's eyes watered and he gritted his teeth from the immense pain that was flooding from his shoulder down his arm and across his chest.  
  
"Keiko," he warned, not looking too intimidating leaning against her shoulder. "Take your own advice and let it go." Keiko very reluctantly turned back to her injured husband and friend.  
  
Kurama was beside Hiei trying his best to stop the bleeding. She had cut across a major vein and there was blood all over. Hiei was starting to get woozy from the blood loss. His eyes were drifting in and out of focus.  
  
"Hey, Mukuro, you've got a shiny silver thing on your face where your, uh, what was that thingy called? I think it starts with an "a". Is it an apple?" Hiei asked, looking up at Mukuro who was cradling his head in her arms. Mukuro stroked his face with tears in her eyes and shook her head "no". "Is it an ant?"  
  
"No, dear, eye," she choked, a blurred picture of her twins and their father appearing in her head.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, and the others watched this scene with pitying eyes. Had it not been such a serious moment Yusuke probably would have laughed out loud at what Hiei was saying.  
  
"Mukuro stop moving!" Hiei shouted feverishly. Mukuro stopped caressing his face and leaned over him.  
  
"Hiei, I'm not moving," she said. Hiei looked up at her angrily.  
  
"Yes you are! I can see you mov-" Hiei's eyes closed and slumped down farther into Mukuro's lap.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 9! The beginning is the product of some extra time in Social Studies. I'll try to update real soon! Dark Tournament starts next chapter! 


	10. Ref Trouble

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho  
  
Oops, I lied. This isn't the beginning of the Dark Tournament, but we're getting there! We'll find out Hiei's wretched fate in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 10: Ref Trouble  
  
"Ai!"  
  
Someone was shaking her gently and calling out her name. Whoever they were, they were going to get it. She balled her hand into a fist and thrust it into the air. It made contact with a body.  
  
"OWWWW!"  
  
Ai opened her eyes and found herself staring at her brother who was rubbing his side. She, however, paid this no mind and stretched.  
  
"Hey!" Yo shouted angrily, obviously expecting an apology. Ai turned around and gave Kitako a high five. Yo stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"People, people please!" Kyoko said in a mock business like voice. "We have a tournament to win." Kitako, Ryo, Ai, and Yo lined up single file behind her. They crossed the deserted road that separated the tree they had been sleeping under and the field where they were meeting Ryoko and Jaiel.  
  
"Okay, where are they?" Kitako wanted to know when they were standing in the middle of the field. They could see pretty much everything for miles and there was no sign of the sisters. Ryo shrugged and Kyoko growled.  
  
"They should be here by now!" she ranted slightly. "We told them dawn! I said, 'We'll get a ref and meet you in the field over there,' what is so hard about that?" She was going to keep going but Kitako held up a hand to stop her, a look of horror on her face.  
  
"The ref, we forgot the ref!" she exclaimed. Panic flooded Kyoko.  
  
"You're right! Crap, where are we gonna find one now?" Without warning a woman in her early twenties holding a microphone fell out of the sky and landed in front of Yo with a loud thud. He stooped down and looked at her shirt. On it was a badge that read "Referee".  
  
"Well, that's convenient," Yo said showing them the button. Ryo looked at the girl's face. She had short brown hair and poking out from it were two horse ears. She appeared to be unconscious. Ryo beckoned Kitako over. "Wake her up," Ryo said, pointing at the horse-girl. Kitako shrugged and held her hands out over the unconscious referee. After a few seconds the girl opened her eyes. She stared at the girl hovering above her.  
  
"This is the fifth time this week! Why don't people just call the referee hotline like they're supposed to?" she asked grumpily. Kyoko and Kitako exchanged looks.  
  
"There's a Referee Hotline?" Yo asked. "Are the refs hot?" Kyoko hit him over the head.  
  
"What happened to Ryoko?" she whispered teasingly so that only Yo could hear her. He frowned at her.  
  
"You promised!" he reminded her quietly. She patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell," she assured him.  
  
"Tell what?" Ai asked from beside them. Yo looked at Kyoko warningly and she deciphered the message.  
  
"Oh, that Yo has this huge rash on his butt, he told me, really embarrassing," she lied smoothly. Yo flushed with embarrassment and glared at her. She shrugged. "Sorry, buddy, she had me cornered," she said, giving a barely visible wink. Yo smiled at her gratefully.  
  
"Who are you?" the horse-ref asked. Everyone jumped. They had forgotten that she was even there.  
  
"Who are you?" Ai asked. The referee stood up proudly, puffing out her chest so that her badge was clearly visibly.  
  
"I am Hina, certified Class A referee," she stated smugly, holding out a laminated identification card. Kitako took it.  
  
"Sweet, we needed a ref anyway," she mumbled half to herself and half to Kyoko and the gang. Kyoko shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, we could use her," she consented. Kyoko then turned to Hina. "Will you be our ref?" Hina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Listen kiddies, I don't have time for this, I have a job," she sniffed. Kyoko looked at the twins with an odd glow in her eyes. Ai and Yo caught on almost instantly. Ryo and Kitako grinned.  
  
Yo stepped behind Ai. They were so close in height and weight that he was completely invisible from the front. Perfectly synchronized they moved over so that Ai was facing Hina.  
  
"You know, we really need a referee," she said sweetly, circling around to her back. Yo popped his head over Hina's right shoulder while Ai ducked.  
  
"Could you pretty please do us this one teensy little favor?" he asked, adopting Ai's voice. She turned her head to look at him but he ducked down and Ai's head sprung up over her left shoulder.  
  
"Oh, come on," she pouted. Hina turned her head to look at Ai but they pulled the same trick. They did it over and over again until their voices and faces were spinning in her mind.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Hina covered her ears with her hands and scrunched her eyes shut.  
  
"STOP IT!" she screamed. "I'll do it! I'll do it!" Yo and Ai emerged smiling.  
  
"Now you know how my dad feels around Christmas time," Yo said grinning.  
  
"You got yourself a referee," Hina grumbled in defeat. The twins exchanged high-fives.  
  
"All right!"  
  
How'd you like that? I am SWAMPED with homework, so it may be a day or two before I update. REVIEW! My faithful fox Kegam says bye! 


	11. Anger

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Hi, I'm back! I have no clue how to start this chapter so bear with me. Anyway, here is the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 11: Anger  
  
Yukina rushed forward, tear gems littering the concrete floor. Everyone moved aside to let her by except Kurama who leapt in right beside her.  
  
"I can help," he said to all of the inquisitive looks he was getting. He knelt down beside Hiei and Mukuro. Yukina sat across from him desperately trying to heal Hiei. She sat there with her hands over Hiei's body until her hands were raw but he remained the same. Small cuts appeared on her hands and she wept with a mixture of frustration, despair, and pain. Even as her hands turned into a bloody mangled mess she tried to keep going.  
  
"Stop it!" Kuwabara yelled, pulling Yukina's hands away from Hiei's body. She struggled.  
  
"Let me go Kazuma! I-have-to-save-Hiei!" she shouted trying to free herself from his grasp. Kuwabara tightened his grip.  
  
"No Yukina, you're hurting yourself! The shrimp wouldn't want you to do this for him!" he reasoned, trying to make her look at him.  
  
"He's right you know," Shizuru said kindly from beside Kuwabara. Botan came over and put her hand on Yukina's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, yes he is."  
  
Kurama smiled gently at her.  
  
"I'll take over from here," he told her with another charming smile. Yukina nodded tearily and let Kuwabara lead her away. She sat down beside him and buried her head into his chest.  
  
Kurama looked away from them and turned back to Hiei. Mukuro was caressing Hiei's face and whispering sweet nothings to her comatose husband. Kurama combed his entire body for any of his seeds. He let out a noise of frustration when he didn't even find his rose. Then he winced with the realization that he had been strip searched. That woman was not only evil but sick.  
  
"That awful woman took all of my plants!" he exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea how simply awful I can be," said a cool voice from behind him. He felt an awful pain on the back of his lower leg and fell to his knees. Ignoring the pain he spun around to face her.  
  
"You! You evil woman! Look at what you've done to him, he's near death!"  
  
"Kurama, be quiet," Mukuro warned him. Kurama paid her no mind.  
  
"You despicable excuse for a demon," he yelled, getting to his feet. Mukuro grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down.  
  
"Shut up!" she hissed in his ear. He made to get up but she held him down.  
  
"You-"  
  
Sulera's eyes flashed with anger. She walked right through the force field, not causing anyone pain. She lifted Kurama to his feet with surprising strength, forcing Mukuro to let go of him, and slapped him across the face so hard that the noise echoed throughout the entire building they were in.  
  
"Shut up you mortal fool!" she screamed at him. Right now she seemed to be truly angry, not malicious, but truly angry. She dropped Kurama to the ground and he landed in a heap at her feet. She kicked him in the ribs and left.  
  
Yusuke hurried over to him with Keiko at his heels. He brushed Kurama's hair back from his face and exposed the ugliest bruise he had ever seen. Keiko gasped when she saw him.  
  
"A-are you okay?" she asked timidly. Kurama nodded and sat up, clutching chest.  
  
"Where's Yukina?" Yusuke asked, looking around. Yukina was sleeping against Kuwabara's chest.  
  
"I'm fine, there's no need to wake her," Kurama assured them, regaining his polite manner. "I deserve this for my foolishness. I shouldn't have acted that way to her." His ears were still ringing from when she had hit him. "It was stupid, I was stupid. Hiei is injured; I shouldn't be doing things like this."  
  
Mukuro smiled at him. "Hiei would have been proud of you."  
  
That be the end of me chapter! (Kegam and I are sitting here trying to do Irish accents, for example: Kegam says: It's got me blanket and me hair and itn't lettin' go!) I'm not quite sure what'll be in the next chapter but I'll try to make it good! REVIEW! 


	12. A Change of Battle Field

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Hi! Here's the next chapter. I just started a new fanfic, so all of you had better read it when you're done with this! It's called The Unforgiven and it's about Hiei. Cute Anime Kitty is way ahead of all of you! Anyway, back to this story. Cute Anime Kitty, I'm only mean to them because I like them! I know, that's kind of twisted, but I would never kill them off! Or would I?  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"Okay, we've got a ref, now all we need are our opponents," Kyoko said irritably after Hina had agreed to be their referee.  
  
"Yeah," Kitako agreed. "Where the hec are they?"  
  
She had expected no answer for her question; it was merely an act of frustration.  
  
"We're right behind you."  
  
Kitako started and turned around. She jumped back when she found herself uncomfortably close to Jaiel.  
  
Yo looked at Ryoko's expressionless face with love struck eyes. Ryoko saw him looking at her and smiled at him kindly. Jaiel spotted her sister's smile and scowled. There were three other people behind her who changed their expressions to match Jaiel's. Pretty soon Yo found himself the target of four very ugly looks. He was spared a reply to this unpleasant welcome by Kyoko.  
  
"So, contrary to popular belief, you do have friends," she shot at Jaiel smoothly. Jaiel sneered at her.  
  
"That's correct," she snapped lamely, unable to think of how to reply to Kyoko's natural talent for spewing insults.  
  
"Well, go on then, introduce them! I like to know the names of those I beat the crap out of," she said with mock eagerness.  
  
"Yes, Kyoko, I quite agree. It seems our opponents have very bad manners," Kitako chimed in with the same air as Kyoko. Jaiel jerked her head sourly at her three new teammates and they stepped forward in a flawless line.  
  
"I am Hatakana," a girl with long greenish hair proclaimed dully.  
  
"I am Keogha," said the boy next to her.  
  
"I am Kakimomi," the last boy answered.  
  
Kakiwhat'sisfruit was around sixteen and, Kyoko couldn't help noticing, was incredibly hot. But that was not going to stop her from pounding his face into the corn field. The other boy, well, he wasn't ugly, but he was nothing compared to Khaki-mommy.  
  
"Kyoko, are you alright?" Kitako asked, waving a hand in front of her friend's face. Kyoko jerked out of her daydreaming with a start.  
  
"Yah. Yah, I'm fine," she muttered distractedly.  
  
"Now that we have returned to the Nigenkai," Jaiel said sarcastically, "there is something I wish to discuss with you about this so-called 'Tournament' thing of yours. Since you got to select how we do this battle, my sister and I feel that we should get to pick where it is held." Yo stared at her dumbly, not really grasping any of what she just said. Kyoko, being a lot faster than Yo, readily replied:  
  
"Fine. Just, no demon power booster fields, okay?" The sisters nodded in agreement.  
  
Jaiel held out the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated, drawing in a slow, deep breath. Sluggishly a ball of what looked like fire formed in her hand. Suddenly she opened her eyes and the ball of fire turned into a doorway made of flames.  
  
"Eeeughh," Yo said, taking a step back.  
  
The sisters and their team walked through the doorway and Kyoko followed.  
  
"Gutsy move," Ryo muttered, following her. Kitako went in next. Ai took a deep breath and grasped her brother's hand. Together they walked through the Doorway of Flames to a realm unknown.  
  
Did you like that chapter? Here is good news for everybody! After one more chapter of Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and all them, we're back to the kids for the Dark Tournament, er, Jr.! I guess you could call it that. You know, like your school musical, Guys and Dolls Jr., The Music Man Jr., and what have you. So get ready for the fights to begin! 


	13. Meetings in the Tower

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho  
  
Hi! This chapter has a little twist to it. Sulera's motives revealed. Oh, and Cute Anime Kitty, I'll reply to your review if and when Hiei wakes up (evil grin). But seriously, Hiei is one of my favorite characters. Would I really kill off one of my favorite characters? Would you? You think about that while you're reading this chapter. Toki, we'll be getting into "parent kid" stuff in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Sulera stormed up the stone steps, sending dust flying up in little clouds with every thunderous step.  
  
"Who does that Kurama think he is?" she demanded to the wall loudly. "Who is he to call me a disgrace when he himself is the traitor? That-" She called Kurama a series of names that would have made even Yusuke flinch. She flung open the door to her chamber and collapsed on her bed, her face still flushed with anger. She scrunched her eyes shut and tried to imagine Kurama being torn limb from limb. This thought seemed to give her comfort and she began to calm down. Someone rapped briskly on her door. She quickly stood up and said in a venomous voice that would have away chased any normal visitor, "Come in."  
  
The rusty doorknob turned and two girls stepped inside.  
  
Sulera smirked. "Well, I knew those kids were weaklings but I didn't know you could defeat them so soon."  
  
"Mother," Ryoko said in greeting, bowing her head politely. Jaiel, however, was apparently above such formalities.  
  
"Ha!" she busted out rudely. "We haven't even gotten to fight! They say jump and Ryoko says how high!" Ryoko listened to her sister's comments unflinchingly. Her mother merely sniffed.  
  
"Oh well. As long as they're prevented from rescuing their parents, I don't care how long it takes," she proclaimed to her fingernails, as though considering the two girls in front of her of no importance.  
  
"Why do you want them anyway? The parents?" Jaiel asked curiously. Sulera laughed, high and cruel.  
  
"My dear child, I hardly think it any business of yours!" she chuckled.  
  
"Please Mother, tell us," Ryoko requested quietly.  
  
"I want them for their Spirit Energy," she answered coolly.  
  
"Then why haven't you already taken it from them?" Jaiel asked loudly. Sulera sneered as though the very thought of having to wait to take their energy was something she had still not succumbed to.  
  
"In order to gain their Spirit Energy my heirs must crush their heirs in a battle. If that happens and the right incantation is said then their energy automatically becomes mine," she explained dangerously. A look of comprehension over took Jaiel's expressions.  
  
"Oh, so you need me and Ryoko to beat them to gain their parents' energy, I understand," she said, smiling.  
  
"Correct. So what were you saying about the battle?"  
  
Jaiel shot Ryoko a look. "They want to have a tournament in some field. Winner take all." Sulera nodded in understanding.  
  
"Have you assembled a team?" she asked briskly. Her daughters nodded. "Who?"  
  
"Hatakana, Keogha, and Kakimomi," Jaiel answered instantly. Sulera nodded her approval.  
  
"Excellent. Take them through the Doorway of Flames to the stadium. We'll have a small.surprise waiting for them," and with that said she turned on heel and walked out of her room and down the steps to her prisoners.  
  
This one was kind of short but I'll have the next one out hopefully by tomorrow. REVIEW! 


	14. Emerging

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Hello! I didn't get this chapter up as soon as I'd hoped (that's an understatement), I haven't been allowed on the Internet since I last updated. Do you like the new new summary? It kept being too long and finally all I needed was one more space. Originally I had "Now that Yusuke, Kurama, and the rest of the gang." so I changed it to "Now that Yusuke, Hiei, and the rest of the gang.". Then Kegam burst out saying, "And once again, Hiei saves the day!" Sorry the last chapter was so confusing (I've been getting a lot of that today, if it isn't my Social Studies project, it's my story). I just had the idea for Chapter 13 after I wrote Chapter 12. I better get on with the story, Kegam just toppled over and now I have to go save her.  
  
Chapter 14: Emerging  
  
The clip-clop of high heels on stone signaled Sulera's return. Yusuke scowled darkly.  
  
"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble already, Witchy?" he asked irritably, not even bothering to turn around to see who it was. From behind him Sulera smiled, her mocking manner returning.  
  
"No, I haven't caused nearly enough," she said, her eyes flashing with a malevolent evil as though behind them lay an equally malevolent plot. Yusuke wheeled around to face her and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Witch," he muttered, suppressing fouler language. She smiled at him, apparently pleased with her prisoner's frustration.  
  
Suddenly her expression turned stony. "Get up," she snapped.  
  
No one moved.  
  
"I said get on your feet!" she shouted, an angry glint in her eyes.  
  
Still nobody moved.  
  
Her nostrils flared and she blindly jabbed her finger at someone's outline. Mukuro whimpered when she saw it was Hiei's forehead.  
  
"QUIT POKING MY EYE!"  
  
Hiei's eyes snapped open to reveal fiery red eyes blazing with pain and anger. Mukuro's face lit up with happiness and she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Hiei, you're alive!" she exclaimed, holding him to her. Hiei froze, not expecting a hug. He saw Mukuro's auburn hair and relaxed. She pulled away from him, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Sulera snapped. Everyone jumped, having forgotten that she was still there. "Stand up! Rise!" Yusuke turned and looked at her.  
  
"Why should we?" he asked tetchily. Sulera merely glowered at him. Then she closed her eyes, her face contorted in focus. All the outlines on the force- field cage disappeared and were replaced by the contour of a teenage girl wearing a rumpled green jumpsuit and a ponytail. Sulera pointed her finger at the girl's chest threateningly.  
  
"Kyoko." Keiko whispered, clutching Yusuke's sleeve.  
  
"I'll do it," she said, her voice shaking with anger, "I'll do it."  
  
Yusuke glanced from his daughter's outline to Sulera's outstretched finger and back to Kyoko. He made a noise of frustration and got to his feet, followed almost instantly by the rest of the captives. Sulera's cool manner returned almost instantly.  
  
"Good boy," she jeered, restoring the original outlines. "Now then-" She flicked her finger upward and the cage rose, Yusuke and the others still trapped inside.  
  
"Whoa, what is this? Some kind of magic thingy?" Kuwabara freaked, pressing his hands against the energy. Yusuke and Kurama both felt twinges of pain in their shoulders and pulled Kuwabara away from their outlines.  
  
They floated for several minutes, the cage following Sulera through a maze of staircases and secret passage ways. Without any warning at all bright sunlight poured in at them from all sides. It took them a minute to adjust their eyes to the light after being cooped up in a dungeon for days.  
  
After a lot of blinking they could finally see and found themselves on the edge of an arena. On the fighting platform out in front of them, emerging from what appeared to be a door made of fire, were their children.  
  
Hoped you liked that chapter! Katy, one of my friends, was going to post an Author's Note saying I wasn't allowed on the Internet until Wednesday, but I beat her to it. Thanks Katy! Even though you really didn't do anything! REVIEW! Oh yeah, I saved Kegam. 


	15. Explanations With an Anonymous Stranger

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Kegam thinks I should "quit dissin' the claimer!" Unfortunately, I must diss the claimer or else big, scary-looking lawyer guys will diss me! Kegam invented a new word. Since italics don't show up for me on fanfiction.net, she said I should "bolderize" them. Sigh. Well, here's the next chap- oh for god's sake,-chappie! There Kegam! Are you happy now?! (Kegam: YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!) Sorry it's so short and took so long to post! I've had enough homework on the computer to fill a ten-story house!  
  
Chapter 15: Explanations With an Anonymous Stranger  
  
Kyoko clambered out of the doorway. She got her feet tangled with Yo's and went down, all four of her friends on top of her. Jaiel glared coolly at them but Ryoko's eyes sparkled with something that might have been amusement.  
  
'I just had to fall down in front in front of Pants-Parent,' Kyoko thought self consciously, dusting off her pants. She stole a glance at Kakimomi. He saw her looking at him and she quickly stooped down and pretended to tie her shoelace. Kitako recognized this as a nervous habit of Kyoko's and readily yanked the strings out of her best friend's hands.  
  
"Calm down, Kyoko, we're going to start soo-" Kitako stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared at something over Kyoko's shoulder.  
  
"What?" she asked. "What? C'mon, tell me! Kitako! Hel-lo!' She waved her hand in front of Kitako's face. "Hola! Konnichi-wa! Guten tag! Bonjour! Don't even get me started with Italian. Gelato! What is the matter with you?" Kyoko turned around to see just what was so intriguing. Her eyes widened and a smile lit her features.  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
She turned to Ryo, Ai, Yo, and the still immobile Kitako.  
  
"We found them," Kyoko whispered to them. "We did it." From behind them there was a snort of laughter. All five of them wheeled around and saw Jaiel chortling behind them. Beside her was an equally evil looking woman with the same long dark hair and black eyes.  
  
"Not quite kiddies," the woman standing beside Jaiel jeered vehemently. "Look closer. They are trapped in a cage made of my spirit energy. On that cage are a series of human outlines. If those outlines are touched then the person to whom the outline belongs to will suffer that pain multiplied by one hundred."  
  
Kyoko mouthed wordlessly for a moment and then, unable to think of anything else to do, proceeded to flick off the woman. Kitako's eyes widened in horror and she quickly covered Kyoko's middle finger while hissing:  
  
"Your parents are over there!"  
  
She looked over her shoulder and saw Yusuke give her thumbs up. Keiko elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Right," Kyoko whispered, putting her hands in her pockets. She turned to the still smirking woman and said, "Look, I don't really know who you are, and right now I don't really care. My friends and I are here to rescue our parents and to fight against them-" Kyoko indicated Jaiel and Ryoko- ",so could you please just step aside and let us get on with our work?"  
  
The woman laughed, a long, high, cruel, cackle dripping with malice.  
  
"It seems my theory proves true," she laughed. "You humans are incapable of resisting emotion. Joy, sorrow, passion, rage- you feel and show them all, don't you?" Kyoko's patience was wearing thin.  
  
"We came here to fight for our parents; if you just keep yakking away then we're just going to attack you."  
  
The woman laughed again. "You're doing it once more. Fine, human, you shall fight."  
  
She turned on heel and walked away to go sit by their parents in the stands. Kyoko, Kitako, Ryo, Ai, and Yo lined up on one side of the fighting platform, Jaiel, Ryoko, Kakimomi, Hatakana, and Keogha on the other. Hina stood in the middle with her microphone out in front of her.  
  
"Okay! Anything goes! First match: Kitako versus Keogha, begin!"  
  
As you can tell, the first fight, Kitako vs. Keogha will be next chapter. I'll try to post it as soon as it is written! Thanks to all who reviewed, and to those who didn't, REVIEW! 


	16. Spiritualist Demon

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
It took me a while to write this. Sorry about your wait! Toki1, this is a long-er chapter. Kegam wants to tell you all something:  
  
Kegam: In one of my classes, my friend and I were guessing each others nicknames. Hers was Bink (don't ask). "I know yours!" Bink shouted, "Fox- Foxy-FOXY GRANDMA! From now on you're Foxy Grandma!"  
  
So Foxy Grandma it was and is.  
  
(pushes Kegam off the computer) And that, ladies and gentleman, is why I am the author and Kegam is the lowly kitsune.  
  
Chapter 16: Round One: Sexy Harpies and  
  
"So, who's fighting first?" Kuwabara asked stupidly in the stands. Yusuke looked away from Kyoko and stared at Kuwabara.  
  
"Your daughter is," he said, pointing at Kitako on the fighting platform. Kuwabara's eyes widened and he pressed his hands against the cage of spirit energy.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU SEXY HARPIE!" Hiei yelled, clutching his Jagan. Kuwabara fell over.  
  
"Hiei, do you even know what that is?" Kurama asked, barely suppressing laughter.  
  
"Of course I do, Kurama, isn't that what Yusuke calls Keiko?" Hiei asked innocently as everyone around him began to snicker.  
  
"Excuse me?" Keiko said, turning to look at Hiei. Hiei nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, he tells us these amazing stories-" Yusuke drew his hand across his neck furiously behind Keiko's back.  
  
"YUSUKE!"  
  
"OWWWW!"  
  
"Harpie."  
  
"OW! KEIKO!"  
  
Kitako nervously jumped up onto the platform. She smiled at Keogha like her father had taught her.  
  
'Hey,' she thought, 'I may feel stupid now, but every bit counts.'  
  
From behind her she heard Kyoko exclaim, "SEXY HARPIE?!" Kitako shook her head. 'I'm not even gonna ask."  
  
Keogha glared at her. Then, for some odd reason, she turned to glare at Yo.  
  
"Eeeeaaagh," he said, taking a step back. Keogha shifted her gaze back to her opponent.  
  
Kitako formed her Spirit Sword. The lavender energy cast a light purple glow on her face, contrasting beautifully with her sea green hair. Hina stepped in between the two girls.  
  
"Ready? FIGHT!"  
  
Keogha didn't move. She just stood there with her eyes closed. Kitako stared at her blankly.  
  
"Are you going to fight or catch up on your beauty sleep?" she asked sarcastically. Keogha didn't move. Kitako shrugged.  
  
"Alright, she said, "I'll make the first move."  
  
As Kitako rushed at Keogha, Hina was exclaiming excitedly into her microphone, "And Kitako charges sword-drawn at the seemingly defenseless Keogha! This match could be over sooner than we thought, folks!"  
  
When Kitako was two feet away from her, Keogha opened her eyes, sending out a strong spiritual power, making Kitako stop dead in her tracks.  
  
Kuwabara and Shizuru jerked when Keogha opened her eyes.  
  
"Guys," Kuwabara whispered, so as not to be overheard by Sulera, "I'm sensing an amazing spiritual power coming from that girl!"  
  
"What like a ghost?" Keiko asked. Next to her Yusuke was rubbing his red face. Kuwabara shook his head.  
  
"Sort of-"  
  
Shizuru cut in, "It's like there's hundred of ghosts and spirits inside that girl." Everyone looked at her in horror.  
  
"What do you mean?" Botan demanded. "That this girl is being possessed by hundreds of ghosts at one time? Her body can't possibly survive under that strain!" Koenma cleared his throat.  
  
"She could be a- a-"  
  
"A what Koenma, spit it out!" Botan shrieked.  
  
"A spiritualist demon," Koenma sputtered nervously. "She can control spirits and use them as weapons, and since they are already dead they can't be harmed!"  
  
Yukina wasn't listening. "Come on Kitako!"  
  
How'd you like that? I need suggestions for writing fight scenes and comments telling me how I did. Oh, Kegam came up with "Sexy Harpie". 


	17. A Change of Events

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Sorry for the (really, really long) lapse in my updating. I've been really, really, really, loaded down with homework. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 17: A Change of Events  
  
An enormous spiritual energy brought Kitako to her knees.  
  
"Whoa," she thought out loud. "Where is all that power coming from?" She got up and stumbled away from Keogha, trying to rid herself of a strong sense of foreboding.  
  
"Kitako seems to be overwhelmed by the humongous power emanating from Keogha!" Hina shouted excitedly into her microphone. "This fight seems to be turning around!"  
  
Kyoko scowled at the referee's words.  
  
"SHUT UP, SHORT SKIRT!" she screamed.  
  
Yusuke heard his daughter's shout and chimed in with a sudden inspiration to make fun of Hiei, "YEAH! SHUT UP YOU SEXY HARPIE!" earning himself a kick in the shins from Keiko. Kyoko turned around and grinned at him.  
  
Keogha pulsed, lifting her head up to look at the sword-wielding Kitako. Her expression was blank, even more so than her maroon-eyed teammate's. Hina squealed and scrambled to the very edge of the fighting platform. A ghostly intake of breath by Keogha sent her over the edge. She was caught damsel-in-distress style by a very pleased looking Yo, whom she readily slapped.  
  
"Personal foul! Ten yards!" she announced. Then, seeing all the confused looks she was getting, she explained, "I referee for football, too." She turned back to the fight.  
  
"Cheating on Ryoko before she's even your girlfriend?" Kyoko teased in an unnerving whisper. Red slowly crept up Yo's face. He turned his annoyed crimson face to look at Kyoko.  
  
"Shh! She'll hear you!" he hissed, pressing a hand over her mouth. Ai looked at him curiously.  
  
"Hear what?" she demanded exasperatedly.  
  
"It's the rash again," Kyoko giggled. Yo grimaced.  
  
"You really need some cream or something for that, Yo," she recommended, wrinkling her nose in repulsion.  
  
"What a dodge!" Hina exclaimed. Ai, Yo, and Kyoko wheeled around just in time to see Kitako maneuver herself expertly around what looked like a ghost.  
  
"Cheeeese!" Yo cried out, taking a step backwards. He bumped into Ryo.  
  
"What is that thing?" she asked no one in particular, elbowing Yo in the ribs to get him off of her. Her father raised a reproachful eyebrow at her from across the arena. She sighed in defeat and brightly helped Yo to his feet.  
  
'What a nice, obedient child I have,' Kurama thought to himself as he watched Ryo pick Yo up off the ground. A second later she dropped him. Kurama fell over.  
  
"Get off of me! I'm injured!" Hiei shrieked in a voice muffled by Kurama's body. Kurama hopped to his feet.  
  
"Heh, heh, sorry 'bout that," he apologized, grinning and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Kuwabara, who had been ignoring Kurama's parental lesson in kindness and paying full attention to the fight, lurched forward toward the wall of energy.  
  
"KITAKO!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
"HA! REVENGE IS SWEET, RIGHT KURAMA?"  
  
Kitako swerved around one of hundreds of swirling white objects emitting great spiritual energy. She raised her Spirit Sword and deflected a second. It fought back hard, pressing on her sword until it was almost touching her nose. With a great burst of energy she managed to send it flying backwards. Shrill, unearthly shrieks filled the air as they closed in around her. She desperately tried to bat them off with her energy blade but there were too many of them. The swarmed around her body like thousands of flesh-eating insects, tearing at her skin, hair, and clothes.  
  
"Get off of me!" she tried to yell, but the high-pitched screaming drowned out her words. Half of the spirits ate away at her weapon, soon reducing it to a mere stub of lavender. Left without any defense except her bare fists and words, Kitako gave an inward sob.  
  
Keogha watched her opponent's struggle smugly. How did this team expect to win this tournament if they couldn't even fend off a couple of spirits? She chuckled a little. She didn't know the exact reason why Sulera wanted these people dead, but it definitely was not to get their parents' Spirit Energy. At least that wasn't the whole reason. She didn't trust Ryoko and Jaiel with the whole truth. Sulera trusted nobody, not even her own children, especially Ryoko since she had started showing signs of affection towards that boy Yo. Keogha turned her sadistic gaze back to her victim. Oh how she loved that look of fear in her eyes.  
  
I see dotted lines! So many dotted lines! Help me! @.@  
  
Kegam: Uh-huh, she tried to put in one dotted line and instead got like, a million.  
  
Dotted lines. *shiver, shiver*  
  
Kegam: Anyway, we have a contest-type kind of thing. You all know Rurouni Kenshin, right? You know how he says "oro" all the time, right? Well, Makaro and I would like to know how to pronounce that like he says it and what it means. Makaro even said that she'd send anyone who can tell us the next chapter to the story at least 24 hours before she posts it.  
  
(Foaming at the mouth) You can either email me at maggie@clover.net, which you can do anyway just to say hi, or you can tell us in a review. If you do that please leave your email address. DOTTED LINES!  
  
Kegam: She'll be okay. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!  
  
OH MY GOD, ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. A Newfound Weapon

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Frank frou freviewers! (Thank you reviewers!) Kegam and I are adding "fr" to everything. It's a long story originating from a conversation about fruit. With that said.Wow, I'm surprised that no one has reviewed to tell me that they think I'm crazy because I almost went insane because of some dotted lines that you can't even see. But they were there, I swear! Okay, well, the "oro" thing is still is up for grabs. Maybe I'll write a Rurouni Kenshin fic and ask them. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Oh yeah, thanks to everybody who reviewed! And Toki1, I tried to make this one longer, but I seem to be long-chapter-challenged.  
  
Chapter 18: A Newfound Weapon  
  
"Some Good Samaritan you are," Yo grumbled, picking himself up off the ground. He looked over at Ryo who was ignoring him. He stood on tip-toe to reach her height and waved his hand in front of her face. She scowled and slapped his hand out of the way.  
  
"Move your hand you idiot! Kitako's in trouble!" she snapped, not removing her eyes from the awful scene in front of her. Yo looked over at the fighting platform and instantly saw why Ryo had dropped him.  
  
Another supernatural scream echoed in Kitako's ears. She couldn't hear anything over the unbearable wailing, and could see nothing except the spirits surrounding her, even though they were a translucent green. To make matters worse almost all of her Spirit Energy had been eaten away by the shrieking spirits. The ghosts pressed against her body, attempting to smother her. Half suffocating, Kitako opened her mouth and tried to take a breath. By doing so she swallowed one of the spirits. It was icy cold and slimy as it slid down her throat, the screeching gurgled in her esophagus. She doubled over when it hit her stomach. This was not good.  
  
Ryoko stood next to her smug-looking sister. It disgusted her how her teammate could just stand there, happily enjoying the demise of a thirteen- year-old girl. Ryoko's eyes softened slightly in sympathy. She hoped that the girl would get out of Keogha's cage of energy eating demon spirits; otherwise this could get messy.  
  
For a moment Kitako thought she was going to throw up, die, have her stomach explode, or maybe even throw up her exploding stomach and then die. She wasn't experiencing any real pain, just an agonizing feeling of nausea. Surprisingly the feeling she felt next wasn't her lunch down her front, it was an incredible boost of Spirit Energy. Involuntarily, her Spirit Sword formed in her palm, or at least what appeared to be her Spirit Sword. This thing was a crystal clear blue, its markings similar to those of the spirit she had just digested. Suddenly it all made sense. This weapon was created from the soul she had just eaten, which was loaded with her Spirit Energy, purified by her body or, y'know, something like that. Maybe this thing, which, thank god, was not yelling, could destroy the rest of them. It was worth a shot. She swung the weapon over her head, successfully destroying five of the demon spirits. They faded away into nothing above her.  
  
Keogha's eyes widened with shock as she saw her opponent chop off the top of her defenses with some glowing blue sword. She hacked a hole through the side of it and clambered out, wielding the icy blue weapon expertly.  
  
"WHOA!" Hina shouted animatedly into her microphone. "KITAKO SLASHES THROUGH THE CREEPY GREEN THINGS WITH A BIG BLUE SWORD! LET'S SEE KEOGHA LOUNGE ABOUT ON THE FIGHTING PLATFORM NOW!"  
  
Keogha threw a dirty look at the referee and groped for the sword she wore on her belt. She held it shakily in front of her, trying to conceal her fear. She needed more time to summon more demon spirits, not that they'd be of much use now that Kitako had a weapon that could destroy them. She looked over and saw that Kitako had destroyed all but two of the demon spirits. Keogha cursed under her breath and stepped into a fighting stance.  
  
Kitako spun around and speared the last spirit with her sword. It gave one last pathetic wail and faded away into nothing.  
  
Cheers rose from the crowd.  
  
"Alright Kitako!" Kyoko shouted from the sidelines.  
  
Shouts of joy erupted from the Spirit Energy cage in the stands. Sulera stood up, her eyes flashing.  
  
"IT'S NOT OVER YET! SILENCE YOURSELVES OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"  
  
As she spoke she angrily hovered over to a random outline and held her hand out threateningly over the unlucky individual's chest. Kitako squeaked when she saw it was her father's.  
  
"Dad!" she yelled as Sulera's hand moved towards Kuwabara's outline. She ran forward as far as the fighting platform allowed.  
  
Seeing her opportunity, Keogha rushed sword drawn at Kitako as quietly and swiftly as she could.  
  
Sulera's hand collided with Kuwabara's chest and he doubled over and fell to the ground. In the same instant Keogha's sword entered Kitako's stomach. She tumbled off the fighting platform and lay bleeding on the grass.  
  
Man, that turned out differently than I planned. Frease freview! (Please review!) 


	19. Tears

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Wow, has it been a long time! Uh, sorry about that. It was all Kegam's fault! (Kegam: Is not! It's like writer's rectangular prism. You know, writer's block, only bigger!) I nearly killed Kegam with a paddle ball. Well, at least Kegam thinks I nearly killed her with a paddle ball, I wasn't even close. Oh, but it was funny. Oh, and Cute Anime Kitty, thank you for showing concern for Kitako. I'm going to cry, nobody except you and me cares if Kitako is going to die. Kegam doesn't give a fruity boing (that would be Kegam's word. Kegam: My word!) if she lives. On an even more mournful note, Kegam fried my Yu-gi-oh! game! She was dueling Mako and the screen started turning weird colors until it died! When we turned it back on all my info was gone and I had to start over! I was up to the page with the Yamis and Kaiba on it! *sob, sob* (Kegam: Oopsie.)  
  
Chapter 19: Tears  
  
It was like she was in a dream.  
  
Kitako couldn't feel any pain. She couldn't hear anything either; it was as if a pillow had been pressed against both of her ears, not allowing much sound in. She saw Kyoko's face swimming in and out of focus above her and smiled. She reached up and touched Kyoko's tearstained face. Her best friend held it there, savoring its warmth. Kitako smiled again upon receiving one from Kyoko.  
  
"Urameshi." She whispered. Everything was becoming smothered by lavender dots. "Urameshi, t-tell Mommy and Daddy that I love them." The light purple consumed her entirely, erasing Kyoko from view.  
  
* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *  
  
Kitako's hand fell limp in Kyoko's. She gasped.  
  
"NO!" she screamed. "No! Kitako, come back!" She shook Kitako's hand fruitlessly. Uninvited tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
Speaking of uninvited guests.  
  
"I apologize, but if you don't produce a fight in the next thirty seconds, I'll be forced to ask for your disqualification," Jaiel's remorseless voice stated bossily from behind them.  
  
Kyoko's nostrils flared and she made to rise, but was held back by Ai.  
  
"I'll take care of this one," Ai said, wiping tears from her eyes. Kyoko nodded, her voice caught in her throat. She was trying desperately to hold back more tears, but it was like trying to dam up a river with toothpicks. Ryo and Yo tried to comfort her racking sobs while Ai climbed up onto the fighting platform.  
  
* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *  
  
Yusuke watched somberly as Yukina and Kuwabara held each other and sobbed. Kurama was trying to control his temper; Yusuke could tell by the way his face was turning red. Keiko was clinging to him, crying into his shoulder. He snaked his hand around her waist and held her to him, slowly rocking her back and forth. Even Hiei had tears in his eyes; after all, Kitako was his niece. Of course, that could have been because Mukuro, in her grief, had stuck her elbow in his eye. Yusuke kissed the top of Keiko's head, having grown tall enough to reach it.  
  
"Oh Yusuke, she could have been Kyoko," she whispered, "I'm sorry that she's gone, I'm really, really upset, but she could have been Kyoko."  
  
* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *  
  
Sulera smirked. Her prisoners' spirits, as well as their children's, were broken. Hiei was wounded and the blue oaf's daughter was dead. Everything was going according to plan. She looked over at her daughter and scowled when she saw that Ryoko's eyes were shining with tears. This was all that lousy human whore-boy of her's fault for giving Ryoko these human emotions. She couldn't wait until her plan was complete and she could send that good- for-nothing idiot off to Hell.  
  
* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *  
  
Ai converted to a very Hiei-ish manner as she stared angrily into the eyes of her opponent. A very P.O.-ed Hiei, of course. This wasn't the time for smooth comebacks and "hn"s. It was a time for cold-blooded killing. Lucky, she thought savagely, my sword is hungry for blood. She didn't have much of a chance to kill in junior high. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Hakama, her opponent.  
  
"Payback time," she declared, venom dripping from every word she said. Hakama pulled and ordinary pencil from the folds of his cloak.  
  
Hina raised her hand, paused, and brought it down swiftly.  
  
"Match #2! Ai vs. Hakama, begin!"  
  
Yes, that is what you've been waiting a month for! Well, think of it this way, at least you know what Sulera plans are eventually! Oh yes, Keiko, the whale, has died. Let us all have of silence in his honor.  
  
Okay, now that that's over, Kegam loves whales. She worshipped Keiko and cried when he died. Hey, that rhymes.  
  
Kegam: He's a god.  
  
Right. Now, don't let this get you down. I plan to have another chapter up, um, sometime in the future.  
  
Kegam: You mean by next week, right Makaro? (smiles and shows fangs [Makaro: She has real fangs, y'know] )  
  
(nods) Uh-huh! I promise!  
  
Kegam:Ilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeik oilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilove keikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoi lovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoiloveke ikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilo vekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeik oilovekeiokilovekeikoilovekeikoilvekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovek eikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoil ovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekei koilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilov ekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeiko  
  
Well, that's all the time we have today!  
  
Kegam: Ilovekeikoilovekeikoilovekeiko.  
  
We get the point, Kegam.  
  
Kegam: Ilovekeiko.  
  
Shut up!  
  
Kegam: Kei.ko? 


	20. Sticks

Second Generation Spirit Detective  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Hello again! Thanks for reviewing everybody! Toki1, sorry if I don't update often enough for you but I'm only thirteen and I have things to do. And Cute Anime Kittty, Kegam says: QUIT DISSIN' KEIKO AND ALL OTHER CETACEANS! Makaro: (clears throat) Right, what she said. Like I care. Kegam got a krappy computer today. Wow. Anyway, here is the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 20: Sticks  
  
Yo blinked stupidly at the narrow bit of wood Hatakana was holding.  
  
"What do you need a stick for?" he yelled up at his sister's opponent.  
  
Ai lost her seriousness and clapped a hand to her forehead, groaning. Even the grief-stricken Kyoko doubled over giggling. Ryo covered her mouth with her hand to suppress her laughter, but failed miserably and ended up rolling around on the ground with Kyoko.  
  
Hatakana even turned out to be human when started chuckling, and not evilly.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Yusuke grinned to see the kids smiling again. He looked down at Hiei who had his arms crossed, exposing the long, bloody gash on his wrist. Yusuke winced at the sight of the half-dried blood of his friend.  
  
The dramatic moment was cut short when Yusuke saw that Hiei's annoyed expression mirrored his son's. Yusuke started laughing and couldn't stop for a very long time.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sulera wrinkled her nose at all of the tittering going on around her. She had half a mind to go slap Kurama around again to get them to shut up. Of course, that wouldn't be all business. She'd get a certain amount of pleasure out of humiliating the man who- well, she didn't want to think about that now. She would get her revenge on him soon, but for now she would watch Hiei's son make a fool out of himself.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kurama pushed a few stray strands of his long, red hair out of his eyes. He made the mistake of looking up. She was watching him, her cold, unfeeling eyes penetrating everything in their paths. A smile left over from the "stick" episode died on his lips. Sulera glared at him more intently. Kurama suddenly had the urge to act like he was about five and stick his tongue out at the woman. Now he just wanted to cry. He was normally the calm, intelligent one with a clear head. But around her that was how he felt: like an angry, upset five-year-old.  
  
He tore his eyes away from Sulera's and looked, instead, at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hatakana grinned pleasantly at Yo.  
  
"It's not a stick," he explained, indicating what still looked like a stick to Yo. "It's- well, I guess it is a stick." Hatakana laughed and shrugged. Everyone looked confused now, except for Yo, for a change.  
  
He snorted. "Whaddaya gonna do, poke her to death with it?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hiei groaned.  
  
"Why did my son inherit the fool's stupidity?" he yelled at no one in particular, indicating Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke glanced from Kuwabara to Hiei.  
  
"Yeah, and more importantly, how?"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in which all of the men exchanged looks and Kurama chuckled. The women slowly grew red until they reached their boiling points.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
"It was a joke, Keiko! OW!"  
  
"Kazuma!"  
  
"Yow! What did I do?"  
  
"HIEI!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
"Koenma!"  
  
"Hey wait a minute! You can't hit your employer! Okay, okay, calm down, maybe you can."  
  
"KURAMA!!!"  
  
"OUCH! You guys aren't even my wives! OW! No fair, four against one!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sulera looked upon her prisoners with great disgust. They were hitting each other, or rather, the women were hitting the men, and they were laughing. Kurama had given her a look of pure hatred when she had hit him, and here were four women whacking him over the head and he looked happy. She would never understand humans.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hatakana merely blinked at Yo like he was stupid and continued his explanation.  
  
"It is a stick," he said patiently,"but one I can use to store my Spirit Energy in and control how it comes out."  
  
Yo still looked confused. Ai let out a growl of impatience.  
  
"Just think of a magic wand, Noodle-Brain!" she shouted at her twin through gritted teeth.  
  
Yo smiled. "Ah-hah!"  
  
Jaiel glared at them.  
  
"Can we get on with the fight please?" she snapped impatiently. She didn't have time for idle chit-chat. The sooner this wimp was defeated, the sooner it would be her turn to fight.  
  
Hatakana smiled at Jaiel brightly.  
  
"Of course," he said cheerfully. He turned back to Ai and gave her the same smile.  
  
She smiled back at him, only now she was questioning his sanity.  
  
"Right," she agreed. 'This guy's a total nut-case.' She stood with her legs spread apart and her sword at the ready.  
  
Hatakana raised his stick, still smiling, and concentrated on transferring his energy through it. Ai saw it go in through the stick as yellow energy and then emerge as a golden dragon that towered above the stadium. She took a step backwards, gasping. How was she supposed to defeat a humongous dragon made of Spirit Energy?  
  
Okay, please review! See you! Hatakana raises his stick instead of his pencil because pencil just sounds bad ("Hatakana raised his pencil"?), not that stick doesn't sound bad, but it wasn't as bad as "pencil". Oh yeah, and for all you sickos like Kegam out there, tittering means laughing. Just thought you should know. Review! 


End file.
